


of control and possesion

by kaftkaesque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Possesion, crackfic, pet!Draco, some sex stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaftkaesque/pseuds/kaftkaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's stuck in the past, and Draco's stuck in Harry.<br/>I'm trying a coherent crackfick sort of thing. Bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ramblings about something

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a plot fleshed out yet, so this might go anywhere. I have an idea for what I want to happen. but we'll see.   
> Rated explicit for later, I'll redo this chaptered fic as one chapter if I finish it.
> 
> First time for multi chaptered fic, Bear With Me

Harry's stuck in the past, and Draco's stuck in Harry.

 

"Love, do you feel me? I'm inside of you."

Panting.

"You're so warm, so warm around me, baby you're sucking me in."

Sharp intake of breath.

"You feel so good, Potter, so good, so tight, I-"

"Malfoy, shut your bloody mouth before I kill you."

___________________________________________________________

Harry Potter did not have a savior complex.

Harry Potter does have a savior complex.

Harry Potter definitely has a savior complex.

Two truths, one lie.

After the war, Harry Potter became somewhat of a mythological creature. Which is to say, people were not sure if he existed (anymore that is).

There were rumours of course, and a great deal of articles written in the Daily Prophet, so much so that reporters were beginning to call Potter the 'daily profit.' They wrote articles about the places Harry Potter was seen at, the sordid love affairs Harry Potter engaged in, the people Harry Potter interacted with, when in fact Harry Potter had not been seen (in pictures specifically) in a great deal of time.

The media had badgered Mr. and Mrs. Hermione Granger for the details at their nice house in the middle of nowhere at all times until Mr. Ron Granger had come out, naked, and began to hug every reporter for an uncomfortable amount of time, balls and all. A short while after, Hermione Granger had climbed her porch (after apparating into her front yard), and cast a silent Incarcerous on the crowd.

She then accioed a large story book, and began to read "Harry, the House Elf", the infamous SPEW related propaganda storybook for children, and showed the pictures as if reading to crowd of four year olds.

 

_"   Harry, Harry, quite contrary,_

_what do you do all day?_

_I clean, I wash, I cook, I serve,_

_and I take care, while the master's away._

_Harry, Harry, quite contrary,_

_why do you do all that?_

_the master's wishes are my desires,_

_and sometimes I get food to gnaw at._

_Harry, Harry, quite contrary,_

_what do you get in return,_

_I do not get gold, not knuts nor sickles,_

_but when it's cold, I get sticks to burn._

_Harry, Harry, quite contrary,_

_why are your ears so blue,_

_I burned the master's ironing last night,_

_now it feels as though my head's split in two._

_Harry, Harry, quite contrary,_

_what do you dream at night?_

_Of fur coats, and ties, and blue-satin sashes,_

_even a pair of trousers would be all right._

_Harry, Harry, quite contrary,_

_why do you cry so loud,_

_My life has no meaning, but I have one wish,_

_a scrap of clothing, if I was allowed. "_

 

(Copies of the self-reading book were sent to every wizarding child in Britain, and in one night all hell broke loose. Every child had thrown clothing at the terrified house elves, and in the course of 24 hours, every house elf in Britain was set free. The house elves banded together, in the kitchen of Hogwarts, and organized a revolt. They started a colony on one of the outer Hebrides, and started an Anti-Granger campaign. The latest news from the colony stated that the elves were beginning to build a functioning demarchy, with one Dobby as the temporal potentate. The Anti-Granger campaign was postponed until the elves, now dubbing themselves the Colonial Elves, had restocked on resources, and until their government was fully formed.)

The media had looked for different sources after that 'horrifying' and 'mentally scarring' experience. They looked for information from the Weasleys, well the Weasleys minus Ron Granger, who had upgraded their hovel of a house, to a five start hovel of a house. They'd advertised

"Stay in the same house as Harry Potter, Piss in the same loo as Harry Potter, Sleep in the same bed as Harry Potter. Be the man, the myth, the legend."

Needless to say, they had made quite a bit of money. They also performed a series of musicals chronicling Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts beginning with, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," to their most current one, "Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix."

The Weasleys had no information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

Neither did Neville Longbottom, who had turned out to be a professional Dominatrix at the local BDSM parlour (Griffinwhores), Luna Lovegood, who owned an animal pound (although there were more people dressed up as animals, then actual animals) or Draco Malfoy, who was an animal at Lovegood's pound.

Harry Potter was missing.

Not from the Wizarding World, no people saw Harry Potter all the time. Harry Potter came and went as he pleased, and did multiple things seemingly at once. On Tuesday 10:20 a.m, Harry Potter saved a cat from a tree, but was also seen on Tuesday 10:21 a.m. convincing a convict to let go of his hostage. Harry Potter was seen at restaurants ordering silverware, and at bookshops buying individual pages of books. Of course everyone entertained his demands, he was their dear Savior after all.

Harry Potter had the whole Wizarding World confused, but also unbelieveably interested antics. 

Too many people saw Harry for it to be mass imperius or hysteria, but there was never any photographical evidence, ever. 

 

It was impossible for Harry Potter to exist, but also impossible for him to not.

 


	2. catbus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry aquires a manpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a catbus? Who knows?
> 
> I know.

The bell rang at "Are you Familiar?", Luna Lovegood's petshop.

It would have been fine if it were a normal bell. It rang daily, so it should have been fine.

However, Luna Lovegood didn't do normal.

The bell went more along the lines of 

"ding ding DING DING DING DONG DING FUCKING DONG JESUS CHRIST SHUT THAT THE FUCK UP LOVEGOOD, calm down Draco, I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN ITS 6 IN THE BLOODY MORNING WHO THE FUCK IS IT"

Luna Lovegood opened the rather large circular door to reveal a scruffy looking Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was tall and lanky, quite odd as most people had expected him to fill out and become more stout and muscular. He looked down at Luna, who was wearing an obnoxious sparkling shirt that said, "Luna LovesGREAT" and half a pair of worn trousers (the other leg was bare). On her face, she had worn an eyepatch, and what seemed to be a bone in her hair. 

"Hey Luna, " he smiled, "I hear you sell pets."

Luna laughed. "You could call it that." She motioned him in, "Come sit, would you like some Gurdyroot tea? It's good for possession, and several forms of fungal infections"

Harry grimaced inwardly (?), and shook his head. "No thanks Luna." He remember the last time he took food from Luna. (He had taken a small cake at one of her parties, and seen colours everywhere for hours, before being convinced that Voldemort had taken form in his cup. To this day, Harry was a little sensitive around cups.)

Luna shrugged. "Suit yourself," she spoke as she took a seat on a large cushy cat/bus sofa.

She seemed preoccupied with her tea, which was an uncomfortable neon pink colour, so Harry took the time to examine his surroundings. The room was mawkish, and looked like a preteen girl's bedroom if she was obsessed with onions and incomplete taxidermy. There were body parts and eyes hanging from what looked to be tentacles, in what seemed to be a makeshift chandelier. The room was relatively bare other than the large catbus sofa he currently sat on, which faced the door, as if watching for visitors. The spiral stairs rotated upwards, then undid itself, as if the architect had decided to change his mind after building half the staircase. There was a lot of movement in the house, a wall full of clocks, threatening movements of the tentacle chandelier, but perhaps the most unnerving thing was Luna's unblinking eyes on Harry.

Harry cleared his throat. "I want a pet."

Luna began to open her mouth, but was interrupted by a voice.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT LOVEGOOD."

Luna and Harry looked to the top of the staircase. Draco Malfoy stared back down at them, face stony, hair perfect, chest out.

"Draco come sit," Luna waved him over, "Harry here seems to want a pet."

Draco Malfoy looked shocked for a moment before leaping off the top rung of the staircase and landed, gracefully mind you, with a soft thud on the outrageously amount of pillows on the ground. Harry thought it was good to be prepared.

Harry Potter stared in shock as Draco Malfoy stiffened, and took a seat beside Lovegood.

Malfoy had grown out of his small figure, and still had both arms and both legs. (Feel free to insert descriptions that make Malfoy seem fit as fuck, and descriptions of Harry's reaction along the lines of, "I could feel myself stiffen as I saw Malfoy's perfect body.") Malfoy's face was longer now, and his body was still lean and small and nice, Harry decided. Malfoy was also nude, but perhaps the most shocking thing was the fact that Malfoy had scales.

The scales seemed to congregate above protruding bone (perhaps they grew from the bone. The largest scales were around hipbone, with small masses around his ribs. he scales were a mottled green, and contrasted greatly with the paleness of Malfoys skin. The scales around his face were a paler green, and continued around his jawbone to his chin. The scales around his collarbone pointed towards the ground, and seemed to glow turquoise. The colour of seafoam, Harry decided. Malfoy was not beautiful in the conventional sense, but damn was he captivating. 

Harry would not let himself look beyond the man's hipbones, and made a conscious decision to look at Luna instead.

Luna looked up at him, "Harry, what about this one here, he'll take care of himself, and he's alright being alone..."

Harry was confused. Surely she didn't mean Malfoy.

His gaze flicked over to the man in question. Malfoy had taken out a handkerchief from god-knows-where and was shining his scales.

"...and he's got a great big cock." Luna finished. She looked up expectantly.

Harry nearly snapped his neck looking away from Malfoy. He was in shock. He had zoned out, and was not sure how Luna had gotten to the topic of Draco Malfoy's cock. 

Luna smiled, as she stood up and accioed a cage. "That's great Harry, I'll just get him ready, I'll send the bill to you later."

She ushered him out amidst his words of protest, and handed him a large, heavy cage before slamming the door shut on him.

Harry sighed, picked up the cage and apparated out.


	3. dark, exclamation mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nudity, and harry and draco argue over dominance

Draco Malfoy awoke in unfamiliar surroundings to the sound, of all things, of a rooster, screaming its brains out. As a man who relied on order in his life, Draco Malfoy was undeniably and understandably scared.

Draco Malfoy would consider himself normal (other then the scale thing), so of course Draco Malfoy did the most obvious thing in the world and freaked the fuck out.

This is why Draco Malfoy was hit with a faceful of pillow, and was currently knocked out.  
____________________________________________________________

It was an hour before Draco Malfoy regained consciousness, but this time Draco Malfoy was ready. He sat up, grabbed his pillow and looked around to find none other than Harry Potter.

It took Draco Malfoy another three seconds the freak the fuck out yet again, but this time in his head. In a definetely calm and cool voice, Draco Malfoy said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Harry Potter was not surprised in the least,

"What do you mean, what am I doing here. It's my house." He smirked.

Malfoy huffed when he saw the trademarked, sadly literally, Malfoy smirk on Potter of all people.

"Why the bloody hell am I here - get that bloody smirk off your face - in your bed for fucks sake. I haven't bloody spoken to you for five fucking years so if you could please explain Saint Potter why the fucking hell I wake up in your fucking bed to a bloody rooster screaming cock-a doodle do at 5 fucking o clock in the fucking morning."

Malfoy stopped to take a breath, as he had turned quite red having said that, quite loudly mind you, in one breath.

Harry smirked again.

"Malfoy, instead of screaming all these obsscenities, why don't you put your pretty little mouth to better use and doodle-do a cock."

After Harry said this, three things happened.

1\. Harry Potter pulled down the covers to show his-

2\. Malfoy looked down, screamed, then fainted yet again.

-pants

3\. Harry laughed.  
____________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy awoke in a haze, and his head felt like shit. He oped his eyes but groaned as soon as the light hit. 

He pulled the blankets off, plebeian cotton he noticed, and sat up. He was alone in the bed. However, he was not in his bed. Immediately, his body tensed up, and he shivered in the cold. Why the fuck was the window opened in the middle of bloody winter? 

Pissed off, he tried to make sense of where he was, and why. This was not his room, there were too many colours for this to be his room. The room itself was decently sized, and homey, if not a little messy. The bedcovers were beige, the drawers were beige, the table in the corner was beige, the walls were yellow, but there were bits of red strewn about (the pillows for one). He couldn't see anything specific, everything was blurry - where was his wand?

He reached to the bedside table, but all he found were loose papers and a small alarm clock. He read the clock with wide eyes, it stated the numbers 11:59, and had no hands. As the numbers magically (!) changed to 12:00, he heard a voice say, "It's twelve o'clock."

He fell off the bed, sheets and all.

He scrambled underneath the bed, sheets above his head, and looked around to see who had spoken.

He heard footsteps approach the bedroom door, and as it opened, he saw a blur with dark hair approach.

"What are you doing under the bed Malfoy," he heard the blur say. Draco was hit with a sudden realization.

Draco rolled out from under the bed, and stood up with every bit of integrity he had left. 

"Potter, I would like my wand back," he stated, trying to inject as much superiority as he could into his voice.

The blur didn't move. "What about the wand you've got down there Malfoy?"

Draco didn't move. He looked down. 

God-fucking-damn-it he was naked.

In one swift movement he grabbed the blanket, and threw it over his shoulder, wearing it like some blond-hair haloed Jesus (with scales).

Draco Malfoy, reedemer of apparently not himself.

The blur spoke again, teasing. "i've got your wand, Malfoy, but I'm afraid you're going to have to work to get it back."

Malfoy swallowed. 

"I need to put a spell on my eyes, to see that is."

The blur moved closer. And closer. And closer, until he could see the face of Harry Potter clearly.

"Guess I'm not the only speccy git here," he stated with a smile.

Draco swallowed.

(Insert descriptions of Harry's perfect face)

"What exactly am I to do, Potter?" Draco almost stammered out.

Potter's face loomed closer, and Draco backed down slightly. 

"You tell me, pet."

Draco started thinking. Was this the fabled dark side of Harry Potter? (short form dark exclamation mark Harry) Was he going to be forced to do sexual things, while being dominated by the savior of the Wizarding World? And would he enjoy it? Would he beg for more? Would he go crazy for the Chosen Prick's chosen prick? Would they fill his various orfices?

This did not seem very appealing to Draco, so he decided to take matters in his own hands.

"The question is Potter, why do you want my wand so badly? I'll give it to you if you ask nicely," Draco smirked.

Harry was confused. Was this supposed to be Draco Malfoy's dark seductive side? Draco Malfoy was always a prick, and Harry didn't need to see his prick to see that. Draco Malfoy was already sort of dark to begin with, so him being dominating and demeaning to Harry would be normal, not sexual. Harry decided he would much rather be the Dark one in the pet/master relationship, if one ever did occur. 

"I already have your wand," Harry winked, "Maybe I'll take this one too."

He palmed Malfoy's crotch over the sheets.Malfoy tilted his head, undaunted.

"As I don't have mine, why don't I borrow yours?"

Malfoy's hand moved to grab Potter's crotch, and before he realized, he was actually holding onto Harry Potter's penis.

Malfoy was so caught up in Harry Potter's face, that he neglected to notice that Harry Potter was also naked.

"Fuck," Malfoy almost whispered, eyes wide in horror.

"Well," smiled Harry, "Seems we've gotten a little ahead of ourselves."

Malfoy let go.

Harry smirked, "Why don't we get to a first-name basis first, Malfoy, before you grab my penis. I thought you, of all people, would show me chivalry. Isn't a Malfoy supposed to to be a gentleman?"

Harry grabbed Malfoy's chin and stared him in the eyes.

"You should probably take me out on a date first," he whispered, "Then maybe we could move on to more, shall I say, revealing activities."

Potter walked out of the room laughing.

 

Draco may or may have not looked at his bum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be trying to make fun of every draco/harry smut ever written.
> 
> This chapter was the Dark!Harry/Draco thing.
> 
> I might need help, so you could leave suggestions (its possible)


End file.
